


Of Silver and Swirls

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Soulmates, Yuri on Ice Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Kenjirou only wanted the chance to meet his soulmate and get to know them. He wanted that fairy tale that Yuuri and Victor had. Instead, as he walks down the aisle to his soon-to-be unknown husband, he wonders if he'll ever get that chance.
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Minami Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Of Silver and Swirls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> Gifted to the lovely Vixen for being on this ship with me!! 
> 
> A special thanks to [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron) for being my very lovely beta reader.
> 
> Welcome to the Yuri on Ice Omegaverse week!! I'm super excited! Here's hoping I make it through all the days. *Cross your fingers*  
> Day one: Arranged Marriage (Keywords: Soulmates)

Kenjirou Minami had always admired Yuuri Katsuki for as long as he can remember. Even today, while Yuuri, who now goes by the name Nikiforov, laughed with Kenjirou’s mother, Kenjirou happily sighed at his friend and mentor. He was happy for Yuuri, honest, he was, but he couldn’t help the ache in his heart. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov was someone Kenjirou had looked up to since he first saw the omega skate across the ice. Now, years later, he has the privilege of calling the man his friend. It’s too bad, that’s all they’ll ever be—just friends.

Kenjirou pulled the white band wrapped around his left wrist down and gazed on the shimmering silver soulmark on his arm.

Plus, it’s not like they were soulmates. Yuuri’s ice blue swirls matched perfectly to Victor’s

Soulmarks a strange and wonderful phenomenon. A glimmering mark on the body that would match perfectly with another’s. They say the best way to find your soulmate is to look at the people in your life. Who better to compliment you and help you be your best than someone you might already love?

Kenjirou had a lot of friends, a lot of people he cared about, and it felt like that number grew every year. And he has yet to find his soulmate—that perfect compliment to his soul. People can live with never meeting their soulmates and have perfectly happy lives, but mating with that one person who was created just for you promises a lifetime of happiness like no other.

A happiness Kenjirou wished for. Call him a sap (Yuri Plisetsky does) call him a romantic (his mother does), but he really would love to at least find out who his soulmate is so they can get to know each other.

A knock on the door alerted them to Kenjirou’s father. Letting them know everyone was ready.

A happiness Kenjirou wasn’t sure he would ever find. Today, as he stood in a room of his friends and family, he wore a white suit. His hair expertly washed and styled, a touch of make-up on his skin. A soft, white veil, lowered over his face.

Today, he was getting married. To a man, he barely knew.

His parents had arranged the marriage as the law stated they had too. All unmated omegas had to be married by the age of twenty, or else the family risked a considerable fine. Over a century ago, there was a massive outbreak of feral alphas due to the lack of omegas in the world. Not only that, but many were born without soulmarks on their skin, and took that as a sign to attack and breed with unbonded omegas they found. It was a plague that swept over all of Asia.

Even though more omegas have been born since, and more soulmarks are appearing, the law still stands. A month after Kenjirou’s twentieth birthday, his parents gave him the news. They had found a nice alpha from a respectful family, and he was expected to marry and bond with him to keep Kenjirou safe and to keep in accordance with the law.

Kenjirou took a deep breath as his mother gave his arm a squeeze, and Yuuri touched his head gently to Kenjirou’s.

“It’s going to okay, I promise,” he whispered.

Yuuri would walk down the aisle first, as his omega of honor, and he would follow on the arm of his mother. He could do this; he knew he could. He had to for his family.

As the music turned from the soft violins to the traditional wedding march, Kenjirou’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. What if he couldn’t do this? Would his husband allow him to continue to skate? Alphas had power of attorney over their spouses, omega and beta alike and could keep him from being anything but a housewife if they wanted. Would he be expected to get pregnant right away? He was at the prime age.

Kenjirou nearly tripped over his feet as they began to walk forward after Yuuri made it to the alter. Kenjirou’s eyes were filled with tears, but not from happiness. He felt like he was about to give up his life for a complete stranger. The alpha his parents had picked out was a fellow doctor at the hospital his brother worked at. Seven years older, with dark hair, broad shoulders, sharp jawline, not an overwhelming scent. By all rights, he was a great catch. Too bad, Kenjirou didn’t want anything to do with him. He was even a perfect gentleman when they met three times in an attempt to get to know each other before the wedding. They would have met more often, but between their schedules, there just wasn’t time.

Now, with a heavy heart and tears slipping down his cheeks, Kenjirou marched to his fate.

Kenjirou’s hands were placed in his future mate’s, and his mother took the beautiful bouquet to hold onto during the ceremony.

The priest began by asking the groom to raise the veil so that he may gaze upon the face of his future. Kenjirou almost didn’t want him to. The alpha let go of his fingers, and he clasped them together to keep from trembling as the soft white veil lifted from his eyes.

A soft gasp escaped from his throat as his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of the alpha, he was expecting; a different alpha stood in his place—one with black eyes, dark hair, and a soft smile when he let it out.

“Seung-gil?” Kenjirou whispered in shock.

“Hi,” the alpha whispered back.

“What are you doing here?” Kenjirou asked, still in a daze.

“Getting married,” Seung-gil said with a bit of a smirk.

“Me too,” Kenjirou responded, and the people around them laughed, bringing him out of his stupor.

Kenjirou looked around the room and noticed it was filled with a different audience than he expected. Instead of only a select few skaters that he knew, all of them were there. Phichit was operating a camera that was pointed directly at him and gave him a big smile and a little wave, Chris stood right by his side. Yuri Plisetsky, he already knew, would be here, but also there was Otabek, JJ, Mila, Emil. Every skater that he called a friend. In fact, he recognized every face in the room with a few exceptions, which he assumed were Seung-gil’s family.

When he looked back at the groom, he was still confused.

“How?” Kenjirou asked.

“I’ll tell you later if you promise to marry me now,” Seung-gil said.

“You want me to marry you?”

“Who wouldn’t want to marry their soulmate?”

Kenjirou was confused, and it must have shown on his face because Seung-gil pulled back the sleeve of his suit jacket and shirt to reveal his silver soulmark on his left wrist. It matched with Kenjirou’s perfectly.

“Will you marry me, Kenjirou Minami?” Seung-gil asked formerly.

Kenjirou felt his heart swell in his chest, and his cheeks burst with a massive smile. “Yes.”

“Then, if you’re both ready?” the priest asked.

Seung-gil and Kenjirou turned, taking each other’s hands as they did, both smiling their happiest smiles.

**~Ά/β/Ω~**

During the reception, as Seung-gil and Kenjirou swirled slowly on the dance floor, Kenjirou spoke up. “How did you know we were soulmates?”

“Phichit.”

Kenjirou lifted his head from Seung-gil’s shoulder.

“When we met, one of the first things he asked me was if I was his soulmate. Apparently, he was on a mission to find his and had no problem showing off his mark.”

“He did that to me as well,” Kenjirou stated, then the realization hit him. “He must have remembered and figured it out.”

Seung-gil nodded. “Yes. At first, he was going to let us find each other naturally, but when he heard about your arranged marriage, he reached out to me.”

“I’m glad he did,” Kenjirou happily said as he placed his head back on Seung-gil’s shoulder.

“Me too,” his husband said with a small kiss to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
